


Pretty Things

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Panty Kink, embarrassed Draco, teasing harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Harry embarrasses Draco in a lingerie shop. Dialogue only.My first ever thing!





	Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is in plain text.  
> Harry is in bold.  
> Shop girl is in italics.

Bell jingles an entrance.

“If you think it’s such a bad idea, then why are you even here?”

  
**“I’m hoping the clerk will talk you out of it.”**

-

_“Can I help you?”_

“Yes I’m looking for a present for a friend -”

**“His ex.”**

“ - that had a baby six months ago.”

**“His baby.”**

“And she’s trying to lose some of the weight - ”

**“Giant milk boobs.”**

“ - so I need something that’s flexible in size.”

_“All right. I’m sure we can find something. Perhaps you’d like to look at our loungewear?”_

**“Theo doesn’t want your loungewear.”**

“Well then good thing I’m not buying it for Theo. This is for Astoria.”

**“To wear around Theo. What’s she supposed to say when he compliments her? ‘Oh thank you my baby daddy bought it for me.'”**

“You’re being ridiculous. It’s just a little something to cheer her up. She likes pretty things. Everyone likes pretty things!”

**“Really? Everyone?”**

“Oh stop, you know what I mean.”

**“Yeah no I get it. Everyone. Fine. Excuse me while I go take a look around.”**

“You are not buying lacy knickers.”

**“Too late, you already said everyone.”**

-

**“Look what I found! Try these on for me.”**

_“I’m sorry sir but we don’t model merchandise for our customers.”_

**“Thanks but I wasn’t talking to you. Look, they’re stretchy and this navy brings out your eyes.”**

“Absolutely not. Will you please go away?”

**“They come in green too! We can match!”**

“Have you lost your mind?”

**“C’mon, it’ll be fun. Think of the next interdepartmental meeting and how much more interesting these will make it!”**

“I’m not wearing those!”

**“You’re such a spoilsport. C’mon, I didn’t complain about your idea for our last interdepartmental meeting.”**

“That’s not… that was… just… You can’t talk about that in public!”

**“We’re in a lingerie shop. They don’t care if you made me - “**

“Stop! Enough! Go put those back.”

**“No. It’s my money and I can buy these knickers if I want.”**

-

Bell jingles an exit.

“I don’t suppose you know of a good place to dump a body?”

_“Not during daylight hours.”_

“Just my luck. I guess I’ll take this set. She looks lovely in red.”

-

Bell jingles an entrance

**“Hurry up. We still have time to eat before heading back to work. I packed the last of the chocolate biscuits. Remind me to stop for more flour on the way home.”**

Bell jingles an exit.

“I’m sorry. He’s not getting much sleep, what with the new baby and all.”

_“It’s all right sir. If your meeting goes well, those knickers also come in red, pink, black, and white.”_

“Er, thank you!”

Bell jingles an exit.


End file.
